


On Top of Things

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-12
Updated: 2006-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He and Duo weren't just on top of things. No, no- they could reach the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top of Things

Heero rolled over beneath his sheet and looped an arm around his lover.

It was probably going to be a lazy morning. Lady Une would end up calling them in a half-hour before their shift, wondering if anybody had died. They'd always started their day at Preventer fresh and early, as opposed to the horde of sultry faces their coworkers wore, with the smog of sleep lingering in their eyes. It was always great to be the ones on top of things around here, and that's exactly what the two former Gundam pilots were. 

He and Duo weren't just on top of things. No, no- they could reach the sky. 

A few years prior, they learned to fly without Gundams, and it was exhilarating. The moist feel of Duo's mouth on his burning cock, and those work-raw hands moving up and down his waist as he came. That's what it was like, the first of many times they'd fucked. Duo pinned Heero to the bed and fucked him hard. It was clumsy, it was awkward, and their heads banged together more than once, in harsh attempts to claim kisses, but they just kept on going.

Some nights, they had sex like primitive beasts, and seldom spoke of it. 

Sex was something that happened often between the two. A guy's got to get himself some before he goes gray and shrivels, according to Duo. Heero didn't agree or disagree, he just did what his body told him. No harm could come from having an occasional fling with his roommate. No, no harm at all-

-until an unpredictable thing called love stepped in and punched him right in the gut. That's the clearest way Heero could describe the feeling.

It happened during a particularly somber week. Duo had gone to visit with Relena. She'd just had a baby, and since Une had Heero swamped in work, due to the amount of slackers in Preventer (the same ones who looked like morning was murder) he couldn't make his arranged date to go down to earth and see her. Duo offered to go in his place, to which he agreed unabashedly. It was Duo, after all, Heero trusted him. The braided man was better with kids anyway.

It took three days, and only three days before Heero realized he missed him. It was more than just the lack of a familiar face to wake up to and head to work with. 

No. Without Duo, Heero wasn't quite as functional.

First off, Duo was always the one to get the coffee going, and he always handed Heero his mug. The first morning, Heero'd completely forgotten about that, and wondered why he felt groggy all morning. 

Duo also had grocery duty, and Heero became lax in paying any attention to what that man bought. When it was grocery night, Heero didn't know what to get, aside from milk and bread. He knew Duo liked beef and pasta, but exactly which brands? And how many pounds of each? When it came to things like this, Heero thought battling a entire army of OZ troops and mobile dolls would be easier.

Most of all, though, Heero went to bed, and it was quiet. Too quiet. Duo would always be in the shower whistling something, or ranting about the crappy furnace treatment in the building, or something. There would always be something. Duo wasn't the type who liked to be shrouded in silence, which didn't bother Heero in the least. The braided man was just full of life, and life was something the ex-pilot of Wing Zero needed to get used to. 

He couldn't get used to a life without Duo, though- not efficiently. Soon, not a moment went by where he didn't hear that man's voice uttering random things in his head. Nor a moment where he didn't see Duo's pensive eyes glaring out the window, or his smirking face, when Heero was being too fixed upon his work. Somehow, that upbeat wiseass that snaked into his life became a ubiquitous entity. Whether together or apart, there was no escaping Duo- but it was only annoying when they were apart.

This was the moment Heero realized he was in love with Duo Maxwell.

"Welcome home," Heero said upon his return, before taking the tired man into his arms and kissing him fervorously. This kiss, however, was not clumsy, animalistic, or lustful. No. Tonight, Duo was given the kiss that told him in warm, silk-strewn words:

I Love You.

They made love that night. It was slow, it was careful, it left no bruises, and it left no regrets. Heero laid Duo on his back and kissed around his firm jaw, as he slid his lube-slick cock into him. He made love to Duo slowly, gently, but passionately. He did it to savor the moment. He wanted to really feel his lover during the act, rather than just contemplating it during the aftermath. This would be the night he remembers as the night he reached heaven.

This is going to be a lazy morning, Heero decided, after nuzzling his dark locks against Duo's adam's apple.

They spent the remainder of the ungodly hours in each others' embrace.

[ E N D ]


End file.
